


Sold My Soul for You to Live Again

by etherealscelestial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealscelestial/pseuds/etherealscelestial
Summary: Hermione and Fred based off this prompt "I sold my soul to bring you back to life after your untimely death and I only have a month left with you so I'm trying to make it count."





	

_Tick tock. Tick tock._ How long has it been since he died? Hermione stared up at the ceiling of her room, unable to sleep as her thoughts kept filling up her mind. Her life had resumed to her normal routine since the Battle of Hogwarts ended, but the emotional and mental trauma continued to haunt her in her sleep. Hermione grew restless and decided to get up and take a walk on the streets. There was a slight fog as the full moon shone bright.

            Somehow, she found herself, yet again, at his grave. “Why am I here? How do I always end up here?” she mumbled to herself. She crouched down, trembling as she traced her fingers against the engravings of his headstone, reading under her breath. “Fred Weasley, 1978-1998. Beloved son, brother, and prankster ‘til the end. Oh, how I wish you were alive. I would sell my soul for you to be by my side again, pulling pranks, and making me laugh.”

Before she got up, Hermione looked around. The fog had thickened and she was unable to find her way back. The temperature around her suddenly dropped causing her to shiver. A dark figure loomed over her, its hand touched her shoulder. Alarmed, Hermione jumped up at lightning speed, turning around to meet a tall, cloaked being in front of her. She squinted, unable to make out the face under the black cloak. “Who are you?” she inquired. The dark figure spoke in a deep, resonating voice, “You said you would sell your soul for him to be alive?” pointing to Fred’s grave. Hermione nodded, not knowing why she was answering this mysterious person instead of making a run for it. “I can make that happen, Hermione Granger, if that’s what you really want, but you will only have a month.”

“A month for what?”

“A month for you to live without a soul,” it replied gravely. Hermione nodded, going through the options in her head. A month for Fred to be alive with her was better than him being dead forever. His untimely death left her with so many regrets and misery, and she was going to make every moment count. “Yes, I will sell my soul for Fred Weasley to be alive.” In an instant, the world went blank for Hermione Granger.

 

            Hermione sat up, eyes wide open, broken out into cold sweat. She woke up with no recollection of her actions the past night, thinking it only to be a dream. She sighed, not being able to tell the difference between fiction and reality. The war was over, but she constantly feared for her life with the frequent hallucinations and nightmares that came with the PTSD. _Bang!_ Instantly, Hermione jumped out of her bed somehow with her wand grasped firmly in her hand. Approaching the source of the noise with caution, she was ready for whatever was there, but she had no idea what was in store for her. “Boo!”

            The wand she had held so tightly like her life depended on it dropped to the floor, clattering as it rolled away on the floor. The red-haired person in front of her laughed brightly, leaning back against the kitchen counter with a cookie halfway in his mouth while holding out a plate out to her. “Fred?” She rubbed her eyes, thinking she must’ve been dreaming.

            “Well, it’s not George! Now, do you want some? I know these are your favorites,” he offered happily.

            Hermione was in shock. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. “George, I swear, stop pulling pranks on me. This isn’t funny.”

            “It’s Fred, Hermione, come on. I thought you could tell us apart by now.”

            Last night finally came into her mind as not a dream but in fact, reality. Fred was alive, and she had one month with him. Tears came running down her face as she came to terms of what she had done. Running into his arms, she hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much. You have no idea. I thought you would never come back.”

            “Never come back? I’m right here with you, forever and always,” Fred promised, returning her embrace.

            Forever and always in his eyes, but Hermione knew she only had a month with him. She had to break it to him in some way that she was to leave in a month. Maybe a lie that she was going to America and would come back eventually? What could she do?

            “Let’s make this month count. I haven’t seen Ginny or Ron in a while. Maybe we can visit them together?”

            Nodding, Fred put the plate of cookies on the counter and grabbed Hermione’s hand, heading out the door. This was the start of their one month, and Hermione knew in the end, she wouldn’t regret selling her soul. Everyone was going to have their prankster back. The Weasley Family will be so happy. Harry will be so happy. Hermione smiled, holding onto his hand tightly, never letting go.

           

           

           

           


End file.
